Give Me Three Words
by Justice and Roses
Summary: Olivia and Elliot have an interesting conversation. More info inside, EO


_Title:_** Give Me Three Words…**

_Summary:_**Olivia and Elliot have an interesting conversation. More info inside, EO**

_Disclaimer:_** Only my eccentric mind belongs to me and Dick Wolf doesn't want to trade it for his characters.**

_A/N: _**Well, here's another EO story. And if you're wondering, I have no idea where this story came from cuz it just poofed up in my head. Sorry if it's confusing, I tried. I didn't rush on it, but I'm still on a crash from an energy drink, damn it all...**** I got nothing else to say so, read on!**

**Give Me Three Words…**

"Liv, I got a question." Elliot spoke. Olivia looked up from her papers. "Yeah?" Olivia said. "What are three words to describe me?" he questioned. "Huh?"

"Describe me in three words, babe." Elliot told her. "Elliot…" Olivia started. "Come on, Olivia. Try it, humor me. You know you want to." Elliot said.

Olivia had to crack a smile at what he just said. They were in the squad room, doing nothing, except for talking and finishing up paperwork. "I think I humored you enough last night." Elliot stopped writing to smirk at her.

They'd been together for six months, and he had never been more satisfied with his life. They kept their relationship quiet. It's not that they wanted to keep it a secret, but they just didn't see the need to announce it to the world.

Elliot knew the whole precinct kinda figured it out but they didn't come out and say it. That suited the both of them just fine. He noticed Casey gave him a look from time to time, especially when he and Olivia were working on a case together.

To Elliot, Olivia deserved all the love and care in the world. _Love._ Before she came along, Elliot never given that word a second thought. Well, he tried to with Kathy. It was just a weird concept for him. But not anymore.

He had yet to say those three, magical words to her out loud but he had expressed it to her in a different way. Like he did last night. Everything they did in bed together was his way of telling her how he felt without scaring her off. They were together, yes, but he didn't exactly know where he stood.

He didn't exactly know how she felt about him. The only time he felt truly connected with her was in bed. Not that he was complaining in that. They were good and happy together, both in and out of bed.

He wanted to say those three words, but he didn't want to take the chance of having her walk out of his life. And those three words could wait. He just had her and he had every intention of keeping her.

"Earth to Elliot. Come in, El." He blinked and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm still here, Benson and I'm not going anywhere." If only she knew how much he meant that.

"Okay…three words. Describe me." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "And here I thought you're over that already." Elliot pursed his lips and shook his head. He took a sip of coffee on his desk. She sighed again. "Okay. Three stupid words. _Horrible-in-bed_."

Elliot choked on his coffee as soon as the three words left Olivia's mouth. Everyone look towards Elliot. _Horrible in bed?!_ He stared at Olivia through watery eyes as he coughed to clear his throat. The fact that Olivia was laughing at his face didn't help.

After his coughing slowly subsided, he patted himself on the chest. He took a deep breath. "Tell me you did not mean that," he said, sternly. She grinned at him. "Of course I did." His eyes turned wide. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did." she said. "No, you didn't." he retorted. "How would you know?" she asked. "Because… it is impossible that you faked all the multiple orgasms I gave you in each round of our hot, sweaty sex _**every**_ night!" Elliot replied.

Olivia gasped and turned a bright shade of red. "Elliot!" "What?" he asked innocently.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear you!" Olivia shrieked. "Take back what you said or they'll be hearing more than that."

Olivia leaned forward toward him and said, "You wouldn't." He leaned forward too, their faces only inches apart. "I would." he said. "No, you wouldn't." she rejected. "Uh, yes, I would." Elliot corrected. "Nooo, you wouldn't," she said again, eyes narrowed to a thin slit.

"How would you know?" With a finger, he quickly gave her a flick on her nose and flashed a smug smile. "I still don't believe you," Olivia said. Elliot stood up. "Everyone, I'd like to make an announcement." Elliot announced.

Everyone looked at Elliot again. Olivia's eyes were wide. She pulled his hand. "Stop!" she commanded. "Take. It. Back. Now." Elliot said. "Okay. Now sit," she said. Elliot sat down.

She growled at him. "Fine, I take it back. You win. You're not bad in bed! In fact, you're so fucking fantastic you blow my mind away with all the freaking orgasms you give me!" she growled in his ear.

Elliot folded his arms across his chest and winked. "Now that's what I'm talking about. But that's more than three words, sweetheart. You're only allowed three," he smirked.

She rolled her eyes and said through clenched teeth, "For the record, I'm only doing this to shut you up and I am in no way enjoying this in any way, shape or form." "Sure you are." He taunted.

"No, I'm not," she snapped. He chuckled, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, Liv. Maybe you'll believe that someday. Now quit stalling, woman, and give me my three words!"

"Alright, alright! Sexy, charming, and outrageous! There you go!" He clapped his hands and gave her a proud smile. "There, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

She grinned and finished off the last of her papers before she made a move to get off of her seat. Elliot, very fast, grabbed her wrist to hold her in place. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To send these papers to Cragen, boyfriend dear. That's why we're doing paperwork, remember?" Olivia excused. "Cute. Now sit your sexy butt down." Elliot ordered. "But, I have to give this to -"

He cut her off. "Game's not over yet, Benson." She looked at him, confusion marked her features. He gave her a lopsided grin and said gruffly, "It's my turn now, Benson."

She stared at him. "Wh – what do you mean?" Olivia stammered. "I mean, now it's my turn to let you know what I think of you, dear girlfriend, in three lovely, sweet words." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Please. What makes you think I want to know?" she scoffed.

"Because curiosity is your middle name and I know you. You want to know but you're just too stubborn to ask." Elliot informed. "Elliot, sweetie," she said sweetly.

"I. Don't. Care. You and I are together now. I like you. And I know you like me because otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation, which suits me just fine at this point." Olivia said.

"And why's that?" he asked with a grin. "Just…because." Olivia said. "Yeah, that's a good reason." He snorted. "Sure you don't want to know?" he asked. She nodded. "Absolutely sure."

"Really?" he asked again. "Oh, yeah." she confirmed. "Okay, then." He got up from his seat. And went towards the cribs. Olivia gaped after him in disbelief.

_He walked out on me! That son of a bitch just walked out on me! In the middle of our conversation!_ Then she cocked her head to one side and frowned.

_I don't care what he thinks. Really, I don't. And he's wrong about me. I'm not curious. Curiosity is __**not**__ my middle name. Besides, curiosity killed the cat, remember? _She smiled to herself and nodded.

She went to Cragen's office to drop off her papers. She headed towards home without saying goodbye to Elliot. When she went through her front door, her phone vibrated. She flipped it open.

1 new message. _Must be Casey. She probably wants a girl's night out again._ She clicked OK.

_**Time's ticking away…  
You sure you don't wanna know?**_

She fumed in frustration. _Screw the cat! They had better be some good freaking three words, Stabler!_ She snapped her phone shut and practically sprinted out of her house to head to his house.

"Elliot!" Olivia yelled, banging on his front door. He opened his door with a big smile on his face. "Yes, dear?" Olivia, slightly breathless, was standing at the doorway with her feet apart and hands on her hips.

"You win. Give them to me," she growled. "Give what?" She held her hands up in frustration and said with annoyance, "Your damn three words! The ones that you delightedly dangled under my nose minutes ago! I want it! Give it to me!" she commanded.

"You said you didn't want to know. You said you didn't care." Elliot reminded. "Well…maybe I do care," she admitted in defeat. He chuckled. "Well don't just stand there. Get your cute ass in here. Close the door behind you."

She giggled and did as she was told. After she settled down in a chair in his kitchen, she placed both arms on his table, one hand under her chin, supporting her face.

She grinned. "Okay, tell me. Hurry up." Elliot sat beside her. "Maybe you and I should spend less time together, Benson. You're beginning to act like me. On second thought, maybe we should just do less talking and more f…"

"Hold that thought, sweetie." she replied. "Tell me what I want to know, and we'll see about giving you more of that." Grinning, he folded his hands behind his head. He let out a theatrical sigh. "A girl after my own heart."

"I know," she said sweetly. "Now quit changing the subject and tell me!" she barked. "Hmmm…three words to describe Ms. Benson… let's see," he squinted his eyes and pretended to think it through.

She kicked him hard under the table and he howled in pain. "Dammit, Liv! What the hell was that for?!" She gave him a sweet innocent smile, but her eyes were shooting daggers.

"Quit stalling, or I'll kick higher and aim for your small family jewels!" Elliot chocked back a cough and gasped. "Small?! Have you been sleeping with another guy behind my back, because mine sure as hell ain't… okay, okay, I tell you!"

Olivia flashed him a smug smile which Elliot returned with a snort. "Man, you are one scary woman. Hot, but…scary!"

She tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow. "Hot but scary? Is that your three words for me?" she question, raising an eyebrow. "Right this very moment? You bet they are!"

"Better rephrase that, lover boy, or I swear you will not be getting any-" Olivia started. Elliot interrupted. "I take it back!" She snickered and rolled her eyes. Elliot Stabler is _soooo_ easy...

_Olivia Benson…If it were up to me, she wouldn't be a Benson any longer. Olivia Stabler…It has a nice ring to it, _Elliot thought.

_Now, how shall I describe Olivia Benson in three words when I can't even formulate a single best word to describe her? She's gorgeous…but her beauty is more than just skin deep. She's intelligent…well, that goes without saying because she is a detective after all._

_She's sexy…but I doubt she realizes how much. She's a rocket…especially during her time of the month, which makes teasing her extra fun. She's all that and more. But most of all, she brings out everything good in me. Hell, she__** is**__ everything good in me.She taught me that life is more than just fun and games, more than just blood and tears. Life is everything in between. She makes me whole. To my life. To my heart. Simply put, she's…_

"A wish come true," Elliot whispered. "What?" Her voice startled him a little and brought him back from his daydream. He stared at her. Confusion and concern flawed her pretty face.

"You okay?" she asked, reaching forward to place her warm hand against his cheek.

He smiled. "I'm good."

She caressed my jaw and snickered, "Good because I'm still waiting for my three words."

"Wish come true." Elliot repeated. "Excuse me?" He took her hand that was caressing his stubbled jaw and planted a kiss on the knuckles. He looked at her dainty, soft hand.

The hand that never failed to stir a fire in him every time they touched. His eyes focused on her fourth finger.

_I swear on everything that I have, that one day, I will put a ring on that finger, no matter how long it takes to convince her that she is the only one for me, _Elliot promised himself. _That I am the man for her. That she and I are meant to be._

He looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and said, "Wish come true. Those are my three words to describe you, Olivia. You're my wish come true." he responded.

"That's cute, El." Olivia said, smirking. They were quiet. "Now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. They stood up. "Lead the way, detective." Elliot mocked, walking with Olivia towards his bedroom.

* * *

**End! How was that? I guess there's nothing else to say or do other than to review. Plz? Showing luv to my beta! I luv ya! Well, anyways, Thanx 4 reading!-Livvy Bear93**


End file.
